Akira (Shin Megami Tensei IV)
Akira (アキラ) is a character from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Profile There are three versions of him, depending on which universe of Tokyo he resides. His sister was taken by the Angels and put in the cocoon like arks 25 years ago. Regardless of which version of him, Akira had received a vision from the White and is selected to be Flynn's guide to show him what the future of Tokyo would become if his past incarnation chose the path of Law, resulting in Blasted Tokyo, or the path of Chaos, making Infernal Tokyo. ''Blasted Tokyo Akira'' The first Akira that Flynn, Walter and Jonathan meet is one of the few survivors of Blasted Tokyo, who lives in Shinjuku's Underground Shelter and has a scar on the side of his face. This Akira acts as a leader of the survivors, although Kiyoharu is the official one. He had a dream of White ones who told him of the arrival of the Samurai. At first he thought it was a dream until he saw the remote to the Yamato Perpetual Reactor in his hand and asks for the Samurai to kill Pluto in exchange for the remote for the sake of the people who believed in God, but were not chosen by him. He gives them data on Blasted Tokyo and Pluto's Soldiers when they agree, by pulling out a Demonica and transferring the data. He fought demons when he was younger alongside Kiyoharu, but Pluto's poison infected him years ago and now he is too weak to fight against it. He gives them the remote when they defeat Pluto, and is prepared for the demons to come in since it opens to the Expanse. He has come to accept the beliefs that someone once spread in the past of demons being the embodiments of desire and that they should live in harmony, knowing that the people need passion in their life to help rebuild Tokyo. Akira decides to name the new land the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado out of respect for the Samurai and that stories will be passed down of their deeds for generations, saying goodbye to the Messiahs. Going back in and talking to him will have him mention he has found a life of chaos and joy in the world created through God's order and that he should thank Kiyoharu for summoning the three Messiahs. ''Infernal Tokyo Akira'' The Akira of this world is a Demonoid and became one in order to survive the chaotic city where the strong rules over the weak. His sister rotted away in the cocoon made by the angels since there was no way to enter it once they were killed. He asks the Samurai where they are from, deciding he doesn't care after being told. Learning of the prophecy about intruders who could slay the King of Tokyo, Kenji, he decides that they are the ones in the prophecy and asks for their aid in slaying Kenji in exchange for a hint to the remote at a later time. Akira warns that Kenji is very strong and that they need weapons to wipe him out, mentioning that Shinjuku northwest is a town he wants to take by defeating the one in charge. He calls himself the Future King of Tokyo and even uses the title when giving quests. He uses his smartphone to upload a map of Tokyo to their gauntlets and then joins the group. He tells the other Demonoids that they are his special guests when brought to the guard of the elevator. He usually goes shopping by scouring through trash at Shinjuku and tends to visit his sister's grave when he goes. Akira attempts to pay the Vetala guard there to get by, this time using his teeth, but his scheme is thwarted by Walter stating his goal, leading him to cowardly hide behind the Samurai as they fight the demon. He brags after Vetala's defeat and admits that the Samurai are good. Akira gives Jonathan the nickname goody-two-shoes and Walter bad boy. He likes to brag when he's drunk of setting his followers up in central Tokyo and is known for keeping his promises even if he doesn't have the strength to back it up. He is boastful and shamelessly admits to his scheme to use Flynn to overthrow the demons who rule over other areas because he is relatively weak and cannot fight back. ''Third Akira'' It is implied that the Akira of the Tokyo the Samurai came from is in fact King Aquila of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, as Akira had gone up to the surface to save his sister and Aquila was one of the Unclean Ones that was not chosen by God. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters